Many electric devices rely on battery power to provide a greater level of mobility and freedom from power chords. While battery-operated devices are becoming more desired, oftentimes a battery charge may deplete during use, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the device. This can create inconveniences due to the unexpected nature of the battery failure and the uncertainty of locating replacement batteries. As a consequence, many battery-powered devices become less convenient in these respects, due to these and other limitations.